Drinkin That Weed
by darkdiva and Tears Of Darkness
Summary: This is just stupid. I wrote it a while ago from pure randomness and boredness. There are spelling mistakes, errors, and inaccurate effects of putting weed in coffee. If you are one of those people who are just looking for something stupid to read, or jus


DD: Hey this is my new story called "Drinkin That Weed". If you listen to Bakura then you will know what is happening in the story.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Shoe and some mentioning of others.  
  
Warnings: Um. Does pure insanity count? Maybe..not sure..but there is masterbating with the shoe..o.o..don't ask, please.  
  
Note: One two three four, here is a story-so flame cuz there's more! Five six seven eight, please review. Or plates will break!  
  
Okay, and some how Seto gets high off of weed that is in coffee.  
  
Yes it will be very short. Because..I said..^^;;;;...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: Once upon a time Seto loved a shoe. But the shoe loved nothing because it was an inanimate object. And it could not love. But Seto believed that the shoe could love. And this is all because Mokuba put weed in Seto's coffee. Lets watch!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mokuba woke up at the sound of his alarm clock. Today was April fools day, and he was going to pull a prank on Seto. Mokuba shut off his alarm clock and went to take his shower and get dressed. Thirty minutes later he walks downstairs to see Seto making coffee.  
  
Mokuba chuckles and quickly pours a cup for Seto and a cup for him. He mixes the cream, sugar, and milk in. But in Seto's he adds a little something extra. Weed. Yes weed. It's the same weed he bought off of Yami who bought it off of Marik who bought it off of Yugi who grew it out of his hair.  
  
He handed one cup to Seto. "Here Seto." He says and sips his own.  
  
"Thanks Mokie." He says and sips his. Soon his world got swirly. Seto stood up and looked around. He walked out the door with his book bag and got into his limo. When he got to school the first thing he saw was Joey tripping. He seen Joey's shoe and ran up to it and hugged it.  
  
"Are you okay?!"  
  
"Yea I'm o-..uh..Kaiba?" Joey said to seto who was currently hugging his shoe.  
  
"yes Puppy?" He asks still hugging the shoe.  
  
"Why are you hugging my shoe?"  
  
"Your shoe? But I thought you where going out with Mokuba!!"  
  
"I am Kaiba."  
  
"Then its not your shoe!"  
  
"Kaiba, its my shoe."  
  
"So your cheating on Mokuba then!!"  
  
"No! Im not!"  
  
"THEN ITS NOT YOUR SHOE!!"  
  
" KAIBA LET GO OF MY SHOE!" Joey yelled at him making everyone look at the two.  
  
"Sheesh, no need to yell puppy!" He says and takes joey's shoe off and begins walking away.  
  
"KAIBA!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"MY SHOE!"  
  
"ITS NOT YOUR GOD DAMN SHOE! YOUR GOING OUT WITH MOKUBA! I GET THE SHOE! YOU GET THE FURBALL!" He throws his shoe at Joey's head and hits him in the nuts making him fall over. He walks to his shoe and puts it on and walks away carrying Joey's shoe.  
  
He gets into class and everyone stares at him oddly. "What? I love my shoe, its..so wonderful. I LOVE IT!"  
  
Yugi walked up to Seto and motioned for Seto to bend down "Seto.that's a shoe."  
  
"I realize this Yugi!"  
  
"o_O;;;;;..riiiiiiiiight.." He says and walks away from Seto.  
  
Later on in the day when Seto went home he still had the shoe with him. Seto walked upstairs into his room not aware Mokuba followed him around all day taping him. Mokuba sat in the corner of the room taping Seto and Seto's new found love.  
  
Seto kissed the shoe and took his dick out of his pants and stuck it in the shoe and began humping it. About thirty minutes later he spills into the shoe and lays down, with the shoe on him. He falls asleep right there.  
  
A few hours later Seto woke up with a maaaaaaaaaad big head ache. He took some Asprine and blinked as he wondered why Joey's shoe was on his dick. He took it off and put his dick back in his pants and zippered it up.  
  
His eyes went wide as memories of the previous day flooded through his brain. He picked up the shoe he now shuddered to even look at. When Joey came over that day to take Mokuba out on their date. He handed back the shoe "Um sorry Joey, I wasn't myself today. Heres your shoe back." He says.  
  
Joey nods and puts the shoe on. He walks out with Mokuba.  
  
"Oh and Mokuba!"  
  
"Yes Seto?"  
  
"Don't ever put weed in my coffee again. Your grounded."  
  
"Awww."  
  
"Now go have fun on your date."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THE END! Was it funny? I hope it was! Its my first time making a story like this. ^_^;; Be gental! 


End file.
